The Games of Gods 神のゲーム DISCONTINUED TILL MID2013
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Years has pasted since the death of a Demon Lord. In the world of the dead Lelouch meets a God, the God the proclaims to be the creator of Geass, and his is willing to let Lelouch return back into the world of the living Chp 1 The Day the Demon was Reborn


******BakaKitsuneKYA**: Hey people! Welcome to my first Code Geass Story! I've kinda dissed this away which I am apologizing for so I started it again! Well...after being threatened by my co-authoress

**Kuroneko: that me! I like pie (=^w^=)  
**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: *sigh* I had no other choice. SO I hope you en-

**Kuroneko: *clears throat***

******BakaKitsuneKYA**:*sigh* We hope that you enjoy this! please review! 

**Kuroneko: If you don't I'll come and haunt you in your sleep! MWUAHAHAHAH! *Holds flashlight under chin***

******BakaKitsuneKYA**:*Backs away*  


**DISCLAIMERS: We sadly do not own Code geass!(Kuroneko:DAMN IT! NOT THIS ONE TOO!) but these people do!**

**Gorō Taniguchi **

**Ichirō Ōkouchi**

"blah"- talking(Japanese)

_[blah]_ thinking**_  
_**

* * *

**...**

**Title: The Games of Gods**

**Kami no gēmu 神のゲーム**

**Authoresses: ****BakaKitsuneKYA** & co-authoress: Kuroneko  


**Chapter 1: **** 生まれ変わる日は悪魔です**** The day the demon was reborn**

**...  
**

* * *

_Geass a power of unknown origins that has been given to the human kind. It can be used for evil or good and there shall not be a consequence, many indeed used it for their self needs and rarely a few for good. For those who use it for their own entertainment feel that the gods have gifted them. But soon as the years pass Geass turns on them and is now a curse. The code of Geass what is it's true purpose? A simple answer to a simple question, it was made to save a god from death…_

* * *

**.::Past::.**

Kururugi Suzaku leaped against the shoulder of Jeremiah and landed gracefully kneeling down on the float floor in the attire of Zero, he stood up slowly but determined in front of Lelouch. Lelouch Vi Britannia the former Dark knight leader just as how he had planned. The crowd held back by the young emperors men gasp in horror, shock and confusion, the prisoners on the platform with the emperor as well looked up in utter confusion for some of them knew the true identity of Zero and he was sitting in his throne with the same facial expression as them. What was going on?

Lelouch laughed from the inside of his thoughts as he glanced around at the silent bounded people yet his face begged differ, his confused look suddenly turned into anger as he got up quickly and pulled out a gun from under his royal white robes.

"You Cretin! Die!" he shouted,

_Zero_ drew out his sword as quick as he did and swung it expertly to loosen the grip of Lelouch's hand from the gun causing his to let go of the gun and stumble backwards in bewilderment. His dark robes ruffled against his movements as he held the sword with both hands and got into his stance, pointing the sword directly at the demon lords stomach. Everything was going according to plan just as Lelouch knew it would.

Though he fought the urge to a small smile wandered its way onto Lelouch's lips, the thought of how this day as well as the torture of the worlds would end repeated countless times in his mind. The last threat to Japan and not Area 11 but Japan was him, the Heir to the Britain throne Lelouch Vi Britannia the demon lord. To achieve peace in the hell forsaken world he must be eliminated by the hero, Suzaku Kururugi as Zero the dark knight. Once he was dead Nunnally will take control of the Monarchy and team up with Suzaku once he reveals his entire plan to her through the use of his code. Yes, his code

His father a blundering fool he was, how easily he had obtained the code from him. As much as he hated that man he would thank him this once for this opportunity. For without him this plan that he had created would not be happening, with Charles, Lelouch would not become immortal.

He looked up over to Zero,

_[To activate the Code I must die and Suzaku would do the honors for me]_ He thought.

Finally to what seemed forever to Lelouch but seconds to the others, Suzaku made his move. He stepped in with the sword firmly in his grasp and plunge the sword through the demon lord. Immediately unbearable amount of pain coarse through his body, but even so he must hold on for now. He shuddered as he felt his body grow numb for every passing second; he dropped his head gently on Suzaku's shoulder and felt his quivering body as he whispered his name.

"This... is also a punishment for you" he began, playing with his friends emotions. His blood dripped steadily to the platforms floor.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever…You will no longer be able to live as Suzaku Kururugi" he began to stutter, lifting his bloodied hand against the mask.

"You will sacrifice all of your own happiness of the world…eternally"

"I accept that…Geass" Suzaku answered unable to hide the sorrow from his voice

He pulled the bloodstained sword from his body and stepped aside letting Lelouch stumble his way down the float and slid next to his sister, just as planned. Nunnally leaned in as close as she could till the chain for her neck pulled her back,

_[Now, it's your turn Nunnally]_ those words echoed through his thoughts

"Onii-sama" She whispered in her gentle and quiet voice, her innocent and beautiful lavender eyes wandered on him.

His eyelids began to feel heavy as he felt his faint heartbeat thump against his chest. Nunnally reached out slowly to him, her fingers lingering closer to his hand and finally they touched.

His plan was a success, through the power of Geass his plans and everything that he has gone through will go to Nunnally and she would understand…But something was wrong…

The tingling sensation that he felt when he touched C.C was not happening; his past was not going through to Nunnally. She began to shout and plead but other else than that she could not see what he has done!

_[What's going on?]_ He thought weakly as he slowly began to fade

Everything had gone according to plan but why was it not now! Why was the code not working!

The heartbeats in his chest slowly slowed and his control over his body faded

_[No, this isn't happening…I cant's die! I'm not suppose to die! The plan it's not finished!]_ He began to panic.

His head stopped and the blood that drained from his body stopped, his last thoughts was on how this was happening after all thought careful planning. Why was this happening to him.

_[No, Not now…not yet…]_

* * *

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

The rhythmical beat echoed in the chest of a young man no older than 18. His black hair scattered over his pale complexion and bags visible around his closed eyes. His body still with no sign of life, except for the slow thudding heartbeats from his chest

_"Onii-sama!"_

The young man's eyes flew wide open revealing a magnificent pair of Lavender eyes. His mouth opened wide gasping for air as his upper body arched up in pain. His eyes darted from side to side as his body trembled uncontrollably and the thumping of his heart pained with every beat. He winced at the pain but his eyes still darted around the unknown room that he was in. He did not know where he was or how he got there. In fact he could not remember anything except…

"N-nunnally!" His voice croaked barely loud enough to be heard but yet it echoed around him as if he shouted it.

There was no response, but he did not wish to give up and called out his beloved sisters' name again but as like last time he received no answer.

After a few long minutes passed and Lelouch had stopped calling out for his sister to catch his breath, for some reason the air in the palace he was in felt heavier making it uneasy for him to breath. He slowly sat up, his body ached to his movement but even so successfully sat up with both his arms propelling him from the floor.

Suddenly a hiss sound snapped and out appeared a flame flickering light through the darkness, Lelouch winced at the sight of light since his eyes had gotten used to the dark. Flames then suddenly like the first one appeared and took their places beside each other and at each side of him. He looked in confuse, what was going?

Just then the sound of echoing footsteps drowned the sound of the hissing flames, the footsteps grew louder and closer at each passing second as well as a soft sound of fabric swooshing against the air.

Suddenly for a fracture of a second he spotted a figure dart from the corner of his eye. His head jerked to that direction, his eyes carefully scanning the room light by fire but nothing or no one was there.

He slowly turned his head back to be confronted by a shadow perching above him like a bird and it's Scarlet eyes shone brightly in the dark and flicker flames. Instinctively his body jerked back but his arms supporting his upper body suddenly felt weak by the shadows presents and thus he tumbled back on the ground on his elbows instead.

"Emperor Lelouch, I see you have finally awaken" a voice played in a delighted tone

The perching figure turned it's head towards the emperor and stepped out of the shadows. A man towered in front of him dressed in black attire and a majestic cloak such as like the one his wore as Zero, it's shoulders sharp and it's fabric hugged against his figure. A white jester like mask was covering his face, a red smile was painted across the mask and his eyes of Scarlet peeked out from the slits of the mask. Shoulder length gray hair was tied neatly in a small pony and his side bangs framed against the jester mask.

The Jester hopped slightly to switch feet and placed a hand on his chest and the other dramatically stretched out, he bowed a mocked bow before returning to his perching like manner, but tilted his head slightly to the right.

"W-who are you?Where a-am I? How'd I get here?" He asked uneasily as he slowly pushed away from the jester but he would only take a step forward towards him.

"I am merely called Loki Laufeyjarson, It is nice to meet you" he introduced himself quickly as if his name did not matter.

A light chuckle was muffled by the mask, the smile on the mask seemed to have gotten bigger as he leaned closer to Lelouch. Lelouch wanted to move away but a force held him back, his body not cooperating with his demands.

Slowly the mask's white forehead came into contact with Lelouch's cold and pale one. Lelouch's eyes widened as his past returned to his mind, he remembered the rebellion, his parents, C.C, the code, Suzaku and death. Death was the last thing he remembered

Lelouch staggered back and their foreheads parted, he placed his left hand against his forehead with a confused look.

"I…I'm…" The demon lord stuttered, unable to believe of what he was

"Dead?" The masked man suggested tilting his head to the opposite direction.

'Dead'… at the sound of that word Lelouch, the great dark knight leader, demon lord and mighty emperor, was struck with fear.

" B-but…I wasn't suppose to…It didn't…my plan" He whispered to himself as his hand on his forehead dropped to his face covering half only but his fingers separated from his eyes.

"Yes, your death such a tragedy but it was to be. Was it not?" The jester sighed as he circled the shocked dead emperor, "To achieve the perfect world you had envisioned for you sister the biggest threat must have been killed by a hero"

He stopped circling around Lelouch who even though was still in shock listened to every word he had said. A smug glitter appeared on the Scarlet eyes of the jester,

"You were the biggest threat and thus you had died…but your plan was incomplete, a failure. And failing at the time it was not needed the most, because of one particular thing which you had bet your life on" He said almost mockingly

Lelouch balled up his fingers into a fist as he looked up with his eyes hardened with anger at the masked mans eyes. They mocked him with it's glittering, it almost seemed to be laughing at him. He pushed himself up onto his feet, slightly having a hard time to stand up but he did not show it to the jester. The numbness around his body began to fade away when he stood.

"Even so my plan may had not ended the way I had planed the world is now better than it once was, because of my death the world is at peace and Jap-" Lelouch shouted defensively, his voice no longer croaked but then he was interrupted by the loud and booming laughed coming from the jester.

"Peace! Your death has caused anything but peace you fool! Even if the human world has been quiet this past 5 years, your death would be the man reason of the up coming war" The jester laughed maniacally

The demon lord's hardened eyes grew wide, it couldn't be. His death was to bring an end to all the non-sense of war not make a new one. How could it be? It was impossible! This man is lying,. The jester's taunting laughed died down and he stood up straight once more,

"This war that you started might be the final war of human civilization. When this war end it will determine the fate of men and all that coexist with them. The fate on whether they shall _all_ live or die" He said in a relax tone

The mans words echoed into Lelouch's ears, he grew in frustration and anger with each and every relaxed word escaping the jesters mouth. His words mocked him of his mistakes and at the same time blamed him for the death of all he wanted to save. He felt useless, all that he had done for the people…and Nunnally…

"Why are you telling me this! Do you want to see me break down because of my failures!" He spat angrily at the man

"Break down? That would be entertaining to watch but Hell would get angry," The man said casually and rubbed the back of his neck irritably

"No, I didn't come and pick you out of the underworld to watch your misery. I came to send you back to the living world" The jester answered nonchalantly

Lelouch looked taken back, Sending him back? To the living world? Why?

As if the masked man could read his thoughts he answered,

"The human civilization is not meant to go into extinction, well not just yet. And so I am sending you back to stop the end to the humans, I am giving you your last chance. Your last chance to be alive and your last to redeem yourself from your sins. I am willing to let you go back, fix your mistakes and stop this war" He explained.

Sending him back? Redeeming himself of his sins? Lelouch looked up at the man, who was he?

"Are you willing to return?" The jester asked

"Yes" he answered solemnly without a second thought, He doesn't actually believe in this jester but he wanted his chance to return and fix everything that he has done wrong.

A small chuckle ringed from the masked man as he stretched out his hand, his index finger grazed the soft top of his forehead flicking away some of his hair.

_Wiedergeboren _**(1)**

his voice echoed as if it flowed with the breeze. A sharp pain was planted upon Lelouch's forehead as a red sigil appeared on his forehead. The sigil of Geass,

_Vertrag genehmigt _**(2)**

A bright flash of red light emitted from the jesters fingertip and blinded the dead emperor causing him to wince and close his eyes. His body felt light as a gust of wind blew violently on his body, his hair flickered against the wind.

_Geass_

His eyes closed on their own and everything grew silent, except for his hear beating loudly in his ears. It was almost peaceful, nothing to see meaning nothing to worry. But as always, good things never lasted long. A hard force suddenly pushed against his stomach knocking out the air out of him. He gasp as his hands grasped on to his neck and his mouth gap trying to get air into him. The unknown force continued pushing on his stomach as harsh winds blew on his back as if he was falling from the sky.

Thud

The sound echoed almost endlessly in his ears, the violent wind and the force against is stomach disappeared. His mouth opened wide as he made a gasping sound, oxygen entered with ease, he could breath again. His eyelids heavy and weak slowly opened, his vision a blur but soon cleared to see a willow tree's leaves dancing against the wind making a peaceful rustling sound. Just at the corner of the tree the bright moon shone peacefully from the sky with the stars.

his eyes drifted to his side and spotted through the night a wooden box lying next to him, it's lid leaning on it's side with designs sculpted on it. A stone block stood sturdily just between him and the box, lines were drawn on it but as Lelouch's eyesight becomes clearer the lines turned to scribbles, scribbles to letters and lettered to words. He tried to read what it said but his mind couldn't.

"Here lies Lelouch Vi Britannia, A friend, a brother and royalty. Born December 5 1999, execution June 13, 2018 **(3)**" A familiar voice said followed by an amused snicker,

Quickly as he could Lelouch followed the voice to find a man standing in front of him. The man in the jester mask sat casually on the wooden box and patted its side with another chuckle. Then his hand reached over to his mask and fingered in for a second before grabbing it. Slowly his hand pulled away from his face, bright Scarlet eyes filled with content watched over Lelouch and half his face revealed. His real lips curled into a smile. He bowed his head slightly and with his free hand waved it around him.

"Welcome home Lelouch" he grinned

* * *

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: *Intense typing stops*

**Kuroneko: Yay! We finished**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: WE! I Partially did everything!

**Kuroneko: Hey! there's no I in team so WE finished it *holds up chainsaw* right?**

******BakaKitsuneKYA**: umm...*gulp* yea...y-you helped a lot...please don't kill me

**Kuroneko: *puts chainsaw away and looks at reader* Sorry but that's all for today! Please review! OR ElSE *Chainsaw reappears in her hands* **

**(1): _Wiedergeboren= Meaning 'Reborn' in German. You'll find out later why it's Germanish_**

**(2): Vertrag genehmigt= Meaning 'Contract approved' in German too!**

**(3): We don't really know what day or month Lelouch died so we just put a random thingy but we do know he did die at the year 2018**

**Who is this Loki guy? He is very famous! Find out nxt time! Pls review!**_  
_


End file.
